Forum:May I still marry her?
Hello. Following the procedure from the Wiki page for Marriage, I declared myself Lady Svipul's "most ardent admirer". She called me bold, and I got an instant 16 relation boost. After the five days I was called back, and I had already spoken to a Wandering Bard who told me she was ambitious. I checked the Wiki page for Poems and recited the Comic poem for her. This gave me a total of 22 relation points, which was more than enough for her to securely accept my proposal. She told me she wished to marry me, but that her father Jarl Gundur wouldn't allow me. I was on good terms with Jarl Gundur (30 relation points, Favorable standing) and therefore asked him if I was allowed to see his daughter. At first he allowed me, but then he told me I had already visited her, and I lost a relation point. I checked the Wiki once again, and that time I thought that the "Cement alliance" option would make him let me marry her. He told me that he would've liked to cement this alliance, and brought up Lady Svipul as a possible candidate for marriage. Then he told me once again that I had visited her, and that I shouldn't speak with him again on this matter (-1 relation). The question(s) is/are: Am I still able to marry her; Is there a way to alter Jarl Gundur's opinions? Thanks in advance. correct me if I have done something wrong concerning the layout of these Suno Tavern posts. I Do No Harm (talk) 15:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I am in the (almost) exact same situation. I married Lady Svipul, by permission of Jarl Gundur. The only way you can fix this, is to just get more relation points with him. The option to persuade him to get you to marry the lady will be always available in the "May I ask you a question?" section (or something like that), when you talk with him. And on a side note, are you a faithful vassal of the Kingdom of Nords? This may help too, I'm not sure. ADazz (talk) 11:27, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, ADazz. I currently have 5 Persuasion. I guess more relation, maybe around 40 points and 6 or 7 in persuasion will be sufficient to convince Jarl Gundur. Yes, I am a faithful vassal of the Kingdom of Nords. I have +100 relation with the realm, and over 30 relation points with King Ragnar, if that helps. I also have over 30 relation points with Lady Svipul's brother, Jarl Gearth. As Jarl Gundur is her father I guess Jarl Gearth isn't functioning as her guardian. I Do No Harm (talk) 13:08, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Persuasion didn't play a big role in my case, as I just relied on the huge relation points with Jarl Gundur (over 80 for sure), and a little bit of luck for Lady Svipul. Plus, my relation with the King was also weak at the time (wandering around 0). I don't know really. If you learned all the 5 poems in the game and did the above, then you might want to change your honor points. I remember that I had low honor at the time, so yea. Just troubleshooting the problem one step at a time. Or it may be just a bug, after all. ADazz (talk) 13:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me making this into a long Tavern conversation. Jarl Gundur was recently elected Marshall in my game, so getting a lot of relation with him should be easy. My Honor rating is 49, and increasing. I have learnt all the five poems. Maybe the problem is Jarl Gundur's personality? He is very clear that he doesn't want to be taken for someone who can't control the women of his family. This of course might be the message that appears every time you try to get the father's permission after you've started courting the lady in question by yourself. I might want to court some other women in the realm, and if Jarl Gundur doesn't accept my proposal after I've reached say 70+ honor and 80+ relation with him, I'll marry someone else. It would be a shame, as Lady Svipul is ambitious, and I wanted an ambitious wife. Thanks for the help, I won't bother you until I've done what you've said. I Do No Harm (talk) 14:00, February 19, 2015 (UTC)